The field of the invention pertains to medical scalpels and, in particular, safe methods and apparatus for replacing the scalpel blade.
The typical medical scalpel blade is extremely sharp and held very rigidly in the scalpel handle. Even after too dull for continued use, the blade is extremely sharp and therefore potentially dangerous when manually removed from the scalpel handle for replacement. Moreover, in pathology laboratories, in particular, the dull blade may be contaminated with a variety of unknown, but very dangerous, pathogens such as hepatitis varieties, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), and tetanus.
The scalpels are widely used in hospitals, laboratories and numerous industrial sectors. In a typical application, a scalpel blade is discarded after several uses and a new blade installed onto the scalpel handle. Because of the possible contamination with pathogens, the manual process of removing the dull blade from the scalpel handle is fraught with risk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,390 reveals a device wherein a scalpel user can insert a scalpel in a xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d containing a mechanism. The user maneuvers the scalpel in a specified way and the blade is detached from the handle. This device is only directed to removal of the dull scalpel blade. Attachment of a new blade to the scalpel handle is not addressed.
With a view toward substantially eliminating the hazards associated with exchanging blades on a scalpel, the following apparatus and method has been developed.
The purpose of the new invention is to eliminate the danger involved in changing scalpel blades and to increase user working efficiency.
The invention comprises a modified scalpel and a blade exchanging apparatus and method whereby insertion of the scalpel blade end into the apparatus causes the dull blade to be exchanged with a new blade on the scalpel in a few seconds.
The quick exchange is accomplished by a cam system that opens and closes the jaws or fingers that retain the blade on the scalpel and a dispenser that positions the new blade in the open jaws or fingers just prior to closure.
The new invention solves the problem of detaching and attaching scalpel blades in a matter of seconds without danger to the user. With a mere twist of the wrist, the user detaches the dull blade and attaches the new blade. Also, by the design of the apparatus, contact of the dull contaminated blade with the apparatus is substantially eliminated with the exception of a xe2x80x9cprotective ringxe2x80x9d that is removable for separate sterilization. The protective ring minimizes the likelihood of inadvertent contact of the dull blade with the apparatus. In normal use, the dull blade need not contact the apparatus, the dull blade being allowed to merely fall into a sharps container upon turning of the scalpel handle thereby opening the scalpel jaws or fingers.